1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastically deflectable fasteners, and to fasteners which readily and firmly secure a computer data storage device to a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a computer data storage device is directly secured to a bracket using screws. Installation and removal of screws with a tool is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities.
A common means to overcome the above shortcomings is to have a pair of slideways formed in a bottom portion of opposite side walls of the bracket. A sliding rail is attached to each side of the data storage device. Thus, the data storage device can readily slide into and be secured to the bracket. Unfortunately, the sliding rails themselves are secured to the data storage device with screws. Thus use of the sliding rails does not significantly simplify the assembly procedure.
A common means to further simplify the assembly procedure is to have a pair of plastic plates attached to opposite sides of the data storage device. The plates can secure the data storage device to a bracket without any tool. However, gaps are created between the data storage device and the bracket. This results in increased risk of excessive Electromagnetic Interference (EMI).
Examples of the abovementioned mechanisms are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 78201813, 79209891, 82207667, and 82202204; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,955 and 5,262,923.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastener which readily and firmly secures a data storage device to a bracket without the need for tools.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a fastener of the present invention for securing a data storage device to a bracket comprises a base and a pair of elastically deflectable first and second arms. The base is generally arcuate. The arms extend from free ends of the base. A pair of barbs is respectively formed on opposite lateral sides of a free end of each of the first and second arms. A protrusion is formed on an outer face of each of the first and second arms, generally between a corresponding pair of barbs. The arms of the fastener are inserted into an opening of the bracket and a corresponding hole of a side panel of the data storage device. The barbs interferentially clasp an inner surface of the side panel at a periphery of the hole. The protrusions of the arms are received in a pair of cutouts defined in the bracket in communication with the opening. Thus, the fastener secures the data storage device to the bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.